Ouran High School's Music Club
by Dominique Icefall
Summary: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Neville, Ginny, and Luna are members of Ouran Academy's Music Club. I have no Idea what is going to happen, but I think it'll be fun, so here it is! I own Nothing! Music, AU, Womanizer!Draco and Good Friend!Draco, so that should be fun.


Luna sat in her history class with her head in the palm of her left hand, as she used her right hand to text her friends.

 **Gin** : I hate this dress.

' **Mione** : It's not that bad.

 **Nev:** It's just a dress, what's the big deal?

 **Draco** : These are the best student uniforms in the world.

 **Ron** : You only say that 'cause it was expensive.

 **Gin** : He says that because he doesn't have to wear itchy lace.

 **Harry** : No fighting guys, we got a concert after school.

 **Gin** : I still hate this dress. It's yellow and princessy.

 **Luna** : Then fix it so it's not yellow and princessy.

Luna smiled as Hermione tried to convince Ginny altercations to the school uniform was against the rules. Even when they had jumped into a non-magical world and lost their magic, they never really changed. Her thoughts drifted to their concert later that day. Her and her friends would be performing at the Valenties Day Festival, because a group of girls had visited the U.S and saw some Valentines romance, and decided to bring it with her when she returned to the school. The whole school was on a romance high, and had been all month. The Host Club Fangirls were leading the pack, with the host's themselves making a profit at their club. Technicalities aside, Luna got a chance to play her keyboard for a real audience. She might even get to sing, if she could overcome her stage fright long enough to sing her half of the duet., or her solo. This would be their first performance in this world, they had several while they were at Hogwarts. Hermione had checked, and none of the songs they had written existed in this world yet, so everything would be considered totally original. There were several love songs they could sing, but they would have to stay away from the break up songs. It would make too many people sad, and this festival was about finding love so songs about losing love wouldn't fit with the atmosphere. Luna traded out her school book for her notebook, and absently began to draw on a blank page. She still had an hour before lunch, maybe Ron and Draco would get into a fight and class would be let out early?

Hermione put away her cell phone, before she opened her laptop. She had last minute preparations to make sure got done before the concert, and because she was fluent in Latin she didn't really need a latin class, so she went through her checklists and looked over their budgets. There was their instrument maintenance, Draco's Electric Violin, Harry's Electric Guitar, Ginny's Drum set, Ron's Acoustic Guitar, Luna's Keyboard, Neville's Bass Guitar and the microphones. They were renting the use of the stage from the theater club, and the intercom and speaker systems from the digital tech and audio clubs. They had their own clubroom, the second music room, but they only practiced their music there. It was possible for them to hold small concerts there, but that was a thought for another time. As Hermione kept herself occupied, she tried not to imagine what Ginny would do to the yellow dress that was her school uniform.

Harry closed the group chat, and flipped his phone over so he could open one of his game apps. He had forgotten how boring class was without his friends to distract him from the bookwork. Ron was in class 2-C, with Draco and Neville in 2-A, and Harry in 2-B. Hermione was in 3-A, and Luna was in 1-B. Ginny was also in year 1, but class C. As Harry started playing a zombie hunting game, he easily forgot about his math assignment that sat unfinished on his desk.

Ron yawned tiredly as he put away his cell phone. His English literature Professor had a nice voice, Ron thought absently as he pillowed his arms on his desk and laid his head down. As his teacher explained their homework assignment, Ron let himself drift to sleep.

"I love you!" A blushing blonde haired girl squeaked. Neville sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. They stood in their classroom, class having just let out when she approached him, leaving them the only one's in the classroom.

"I'm sorry I can't say the same Miss." Neville said.

"Um...would you at least go on a date with me?" She asked hopefully. Neville looked at her eyes, so full of hope and a desperate longing. Her eyes were blue, but they weren't like Ginny's. Ginny's eyes that were as blue as an open ocean.

"I can't, it would be disrespectful to you if I did." Neville said.

"How?" She asked.

Neville thought about the red headed girl who's passion he admired so much. About the way her freckled face lights up when she laughs, or the way she picks at her nails when she's nervous.

"It would be disrespectful, because I already love another."

When his blonde haired classmate ran away in tears, Neville felt bad, but only for a minute. She would find someone else, someone who was able to return her love, one day.

Draco caught the crying girl as she barreled into him. She held the fabric of his suit jacket in her shaking hands. Draco just soothingly rubbed circles on her back. He had no idea who she was, but as the emotional golden blonde girl calmed down a bit and glance up to the sliver-gray eyes of her rescuer, Draco found he didn't care. She bit her lip shyly as she rose onto her toes, leaning forward slowly. Draco pulled the girl into a chaste kiss, that in her emotional state quickly turned impassioned. Draco guided the girl towards a nearby unused classroom.

Ginny took a pair of scissors to her dress first much to her classmates surprise. She cut the skirt to her thighs and cut off the sleeves. Next the puff ball shoulders were cut off. She skipped her next class, and went to the fashion club room. She locked the door behind her, and stripped from the uniform. She cleaned up her seems, and repaired her tears, before she dipped the dress in various fabric dyes. By the end of the class period her dress was dry and ready to be worn again. As the redhead-dressed in a blue and black mini dress-went to lunch, many surprised cries of 'Scandalous' followed her. Each offended cry added to the skip in her step and she walked down the halls of Ouran Academy. She should've done this sooner.


End file.
